


Mandy back

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich Friendship, Jealous Mandy Milkovich, POV Fiona Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: I never did Fiona and Mandy point of view . Mandy is back she runs into Fiona. Small talk.





	Mandy back

Mandy didn’t know anything going on in the south side of Chicago. But she was glad to be home. She was so glad to see her stupid brothers Collin and Iggy. They were  
the only ones that got their shit together. Collin was married to a wonderful, kind girl. Her name was Sarah Jean. She was an upper north side chick but funny. They wiere expecting their first child together.  
Iggy was dating a girl named Roey. She was kind of a nut case but fit right in the south side of Chicago.  
Their dad died in prison. Joey was still there, Tony she not too sure and the same with Mickey. They had no idea where he was, only that he was somewhere deep in Mexico .

Mandy was walking home when she ran smack into Fiona. “Oh hey, shit. Mandy right?” asked Fiona.

“Yeah, hey,” she smiled. 

“ When did you got back?”

“A few weeks ago.”

“ Wow,well welcome back. You should stop by sometime. Ian will love to see you.”

“How is he?” she asked.

“He’s better, has gotten his shit together, and getting better.”

. “Is he still seeing someone?”

“Nah he’s single, mostly he has one night stands still but otherwise, how is Mick?”

“Not too sure, haven’t talk to him in ages.”

“That’s too bad. Yeah, well you should come over. Lip is back. He wasn’t doing good but he is on his feet.”

“What happened?”

“Drinking like Frank, sadly. But Lip has been trying to get help.”

“Shit, I didn’t know all of this. I’ve been busy with my own shit.” 

“Yeah, well Ian isn’t any better. He never stays in touch with people.”

“Yeah, he’s a lot like my brothers. Anyway, it’s nice running into you, Fiona. You look amazing.”

“Aww thanks. Same here,” said Fiona, pulling Mandy into a hug. 

“Hope to see you around.” 

“For sure. Stop by, alright?”

“Great.”

Both girls said their goodbyes. 

Maybe being back won’t be so bad after all.


End file.
